Only One Woman
by Hado82
Summary: Yanagi and Recca get married, leaving Tokiya heartbroken. Only one woman can mend his broken heart. TOFUU! Rated T for foul language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Only One Woman**

Anime: Flame of Recca

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: TOFUU!

Warnings: Real bad plot and writing

Summary: Yanagi gets married to Recca, leaving Tokiya heartbroken. And only one woman can mend the bishounen's broken heart. TOFUU!!!

This is my third fanfic and my first ever one about ToFuu so go easy on me! Flames, feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome, though!

Time Zone is after SODOM, when they're back in school.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were, it wouldn't be based on Recca.

CHAPTER **ONE**

Tokiya glanced up and inwardly groaned as Recca leaped onto the silver-haired bishounen's desk. The Ensui master didn't seem to show any sign of disturbance on the outside, except for a flicker of annoyance, before hiding it behind his much-practiced expressionless mask.

"Hey Tokiya, did you hear the news?" Recca asked, as unceremoniously as usual. He leaned forward so much he was almost nose to nose with the bishounen before him.

"The news that you are sitting on my desk is, indeed, _fascinating_," Tokiya replied, his tone heavy with fresh sarcasm. "You'd better get off, sea-monkey, or the only news you'll have to worry about is giving an explanation for my shoe up your behind."

"Mikagami-sempai," Yanagi greeted, smilingly, as she came forward to Tokiya's wooden desk. She leaned excitedly against Recca, who, in the process of grumbling, got off Tokiya's wooden school desk bad-naturedly.

"Yanagi-san," he remarked, delivering a smile only meant for her alone.

"Did you hear?" Yanagi asked, almost excitedly, which was rather unusual for the generally relaxed Healer. Recca must have rubbed off some of his stinking ways on Yanagi, Tokiya figured, frowning. "We're getting married!"

The silver-haired Ensui master's eyes widened, feeling the words sink in. Of course, he had to admit, he did have some of this _feelings_ for Yanagi. Ok, maybe he had _a thing_ for her. This was probably the cause of the cease of his heartbeat presently.

"Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi asked, her excited expression breaking into a concerned one. "Are you ok? You look a little pale."

Tokiya opened his mouth, but found no words coming out. He felt his face warm up with pale crimson, either from humiliation or heartbreak. Awkwardly, he managed to get up, even though he was _certain_ the blood circulation in his legs had been cut off, and pushed back his oak wood chair. "I need to go," he managed to choke out, before disappearing out of the classroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko danced gleefully across the aisle on the red carpet, which, in actuality, was meant for Yanagi on her wedding day. The wind goddess twirled across gracefully, before stopping beside Tokiya.

"Mi-chan, isn't this exciting? Yanagi and Recca are finally getting married!" she exclaimed, pulling his arm to make him respond. As a matter of fact, she had been rather worried about him, the bishounen whom she had been having these feelings for since SODOM. She had noticed he had hardly talked to anyone, even Yanagi, for a couple of days.

"Hmn," was her icy reply.

She pouted, making her facial expression look as cute as in a manga, and pulled his arm, trying to get a word, sentence, even an insult, out of the Ensui wielder. "C'mon, Mi-chan, brighten up. What're you so gloomy about?"

He jerked his arm out of her grasp, and said, in an annoyed tone, "Monkeys don't understand humans, so leave me alone." After all, Yanagi was getting married. What could he do? Nobody could take her place in his heart.

She almost breathed in relief. Finally, she had gotten an insult out of him. "Mi-chan, your girly act isn't going to make Yanagi-san notice you," she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

He almost froze, before turning to face her. "You're getting even more retarded than usual, monkey," he answered icily.

"Girls know these things," she winked. "Come _on_, Mi-chan, it's no big secret that you have this thing towards Yanagi-san."

"Even if it was true, it's none of your business about how I feel, monkey," the silver-haired bishounen replied, his jaws tightly clenched. "I have a limit to my patience, Kirisawa, and if it so happens that you go _beyond_ that limit, you will, indeed, find either my shoe up your bottom or your intestines whipped nicely into a smoothie-like drink, which you will be forced to gulp down in ten seconds."

The Fujin wielder smiled. "Sounds more like you, Mi-chan," she teased, before giving him a light kiss on the lips in all her relief. "I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

Tokiya stood, paralyzed on the carpet, as Fuuko leapt off, before placing his pale hand over his lips. And he thought…that maybe, just maybe, there could be someone who would take Yanagi's place in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only One Woman**

Anime: Flame of Recca

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: TOFUU!

Warnings: Real bad plot and writing

Summary: Yanagi gets married to Recca, leaving Tokiya heartbroken. And only one woman can mend the bishounen's broken heart. TOFUU!!!

A very special thanks to all who reviewed, and yes, I seemed to have made this a bit fast-paced because Tokiya had fallen in love with Fuuko quickly after being so hopelessly in love with Yanagi, right? Sorry, it's my first ToFuu fic after all…my fault. I'll try to do better.

Sorry I took a while to update. I was pretty devastated over the fact that I made it a bit fast and I had a bit of writer's block, though I'm not a very good writer…and I had camp over the holidays, which, by the way, I wouldn't have missed for anything…

Let's get something straight. However much I like the writer of other ToFuu fanfics named Yanagi-chyan, I do not (repeat: DO **NOT**) like Sakoshita Yanagi in Flame of Recca, _period_. I am trying very, _very_ hard to keep her original and still have her in my fic, even though I hate her guts. So if Yanagi seems "evil" in any of these chapters, please tell me and I'll try to control my anger towards her. I do not want to rant why I do not like Yanagi, because if I did, it would be longer than my fic and I'll probably have to duck rotten eggs.

Disclaimer: I do not own FOR. If I did, the leading guy would undoubtedly be Mikagami Tokiya.

CHAPTER **TWO**

_He thought, that…maybe, just maybe…there was someone who could take place in his heart_.

Tokiya closed his eyes. "I'm hallucinating," he remarked slowly. "There is absolutely _no way_ I am in love with that monkey."

Her kiss was just a kiss, after all…wasn't it? He awkwardly splashed water on his pale face. "I must have been drunk when I thought Fuuko could replace Yanagi-san," he muttered, looking into his bathroom mirror.

He heard a sharp rapping on the wooden door of his apartment as he gently wiped his face. He cocked an eyebrow, since he wasn't expecting anyone. The Ensui wielder walked to the door and opened it, expecting it to be Recca or Yanagi.

Imagine his surprise when he saw it was a certain monkey named Kirisawa Fuuko. "What are you doing here, monkey?" he drawled out indifferently, folding his arms across his chest.

"And nice to see you too," she grinned. "You know what? The _funniest_ thing happened just now. Yanagi and Recca asked me to go shopping for wedding clothes with them, and surprise-surprise, I said I'll bring you along!"

The bishounen felt his jaw dropping. "How much more retarded can you _get_, monkey?" he questioned forcefully. "I'm not getting married, as you can see, I tend to favour my virginity. I am not in need of wedding materials, and maybe you do, since practically all your clothes are even more revealing than half the world's wedding gowns…"

He abruptly paused as wind goddess slammed a small fist of energy into his ribcage. Not that the Ensui master bothered dodging, since he was so used to it. "…But I am not in need of wedding gowns or tuxedos," he finished, after Fuuko had delivered two blows.

"Come on, Mi-chan, you don't need to try on anything," she persisted, pulling his arms playfully. "You're already girly enough."

"At least I am not a man in an ugly woman's body," he retorted before immediately biting his tongue. He _seriously_ did not mean that.

"Listen, pretty face, you'd better have _more_ than at least 10 lives before you _ever_ consider calling me ugly," Fuuko stormed, through tightly clenched teeth. She folded her arms, in a rather indifferent manner. "I demand an apology."

"Does anyone _know_ me at all? I don't do apologies, Jesus," Tokiya snapped.

"Fine!" she yelled, grabbing a few strands of silver hair. "I'll _drag_ you to the mall _as an apology_!"

"Let _go_, you retarded monkey!" he almost shouted, but somehow managed to control his anger and lowered it to a dangerous hiss.

Amazingly, the wind goddess did let go. Tokiya straightened up, his icy glare not melting an inch. "I swear, Fuuko Kirisawa, if you ever do that again, _you'll_ be the one who will need more than 10 lives."

She stuck her pink tongue out at him, and said, in a confident tone, "Fine!"

The Fuujin wielder stomped around angrily, before hearing a slightly cocky, "I'll go."

She turned back, facing Tokiya in utter disbelief. "What?"

"Are you _deaf_? I said I'll go," he repeated, his icy cold eyes meeting her darker blue ones.

"_Will_ you? Oh, Mi-chan! That's so sweet!" she said teasingly, her eyes sparkling wickedly. _Was it because he wanted to go with me?_ She wondered, eying his handsome features as they started walking and feeling her heart soften.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, breaking the momentary silence. He gave a sly smirk, before, continuing, "I'm just going because of Yanagi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Only One Woman**

Anime: Flame of Recca

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: TOFUU!

Warnings: **Real** **bad plot and writing**

Summary: Yanagi gets married to Recca, leaving Tokiya heartbroken. And only one woman can mend the bishounen's broken heart. TOFUU!!!

A very special thanks to all who reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I think I got a bit off topic, in the last chapter…I personally think the last chapter wasn't really necessary, other than telling that Tokiya hasn't _totally_ got over Yanagi yet. Hopefully I'll be able to slowly make him in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own FOR. If I did, Mori Kouran wouldn't exist.

CHAPTER **THREE**

"I'm only going because of Yanagi."

Tokiya grimaced, thinking about the last sentence he had said before running off with Fuuko chasing him. Scratch that, he had been running for his life. Mikagami Tokiya, able to slash the fiercest fighters in Japan into half in a blink of an eye, couldn't handle the wrath of a female monkey.

He glanced around him, to his surroundings, wondering what—or rather, _who_—had gotten him here in the first place. He leaned against the wall; arms folded indifferently, a scowl curving on his lips. Recca suddenly spun into the Ensui Master's view, dressed in a messily fit tuxedo, bow tied crookedly. "What do you think? Pretty classy, eh?" Recca grinned cockily.

Tokiya's scoffed, and delivered, in an icy tone, "Hanabishi, my foot is probably more classy than you in the tuxedo. I bet Yanagi-san would probably prefer you clad in nun's robes than in your so-quote 'classy' dinner jacket."

Recca ignored his comment, skipping away to the girls' changing rooms, knocking on a door and going, "Hime, are you done yet?"

"Recca, you MORON, Yanagi's in the _next changing room_!" Fuuko's unmistakable voice rang out.

The Flame Master immediately shrunk back. "Jeez, sor_ry_! How was _I_ supposed to know? All the changing rooms look alike to me!"

Tokiya snorted. "Idiot sea-monkey."

The yellow plastic door of the changing room slammed open, revealing a fully dressed Fuuko, which made Tokiya's jaw drop open, and would've dropped right off if it weren't hinged to his face. "Mi-chan, how do I look? Does this look good?"

He glanced at her from top to bottom; staring at the white dress almost flooded in laces, with a neckline low enough to make every guy on the planet's hormones rage. Even though he would never admit it, his hormones were frothing through his usual aloof expression. "It's a nice dress," he admitted so softly Fuuko had to bend down to catch it.

"Aww, _Mi-chan_, that's the _sweetest_ thing you've ever said to me!" Fuuko placed her hands onto her heart for emphasis, smiling sweetly at the Ensui master.

"Don't get used to it, monkey, it would be an even nicer dress on someone else," Tokiya said crossly, scowling.

The door of the other room opened, producing a pretty Yanagi, wearing a tight (the Ensui wielder noted that because of the fact that Recca was speechless, which he _never_ had been), extremely revealing, and almost invisible wedding gown, fully comprised with a matching creamish-white coloured veil.

"Whoa! Yanagi!" was all Recca could choke out through surprise and utter joy.

Tokiya, too, found himself speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came up was a rusty-sounding croak. Fuuko's cobalt blue eyes were wide, before smiling, taking Yanagi's hand and saying, in a rather loud voice, "You're SEXY!"

Recca and Domon echoed, jumping up like monkeys, and attracting attention from many passer-bys in the process of doing so. The silver-haired bishounen beside them carefully turned his head, signaling to the crowd that—"I do not know them".

"Mi-chan, don't you think Yanagi's hot?" The wind goddess suddenly visualized into his view. "I bet the red carpet would be flooded in drool from guys with their mouths wide open, staring at Yanagi and suchlike, eh?"

"Either that, or from how terribly horrendous you look compared to Yanagi-san," Tokiya interjected coldly.

"You _are_ coming for the wedding, right, Mikagami-sempai?" Yanagi swiftly interrupted, before Fuuko could spit back a biting retort.

The bishounen turned away from Yanagi, feeling his heart ache a bit. "I'll be busy. I probably won't," he answered, a tad bit curtly.

"Mikagami-sempai…" Yanagi pleaded, pulling his arm.

"Just leave it!" he snapped crossly, jerking his arm out of her grasp, before realizing the tears threatening to fall from the Healer's eyes. He mentally slapped himself, but remarked, monotonously, "I'm busy. I can't come."

Tokiya turned and started walking towards the exit, not daring to turn back, for he didn't know which was worse: a flaming Recca or a crying Yanagi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mi-chan! Mi-chan! Wait up!"

Fuuko ran after Tokiya, panting but reaching him nonetheless, especially since he had paused and appeared to be waiting for her. Oh sure, he's waiting for me…_in my dreams_, she mentally figured, dismissing the previous thought. He's probably just waiting for me so he can tell me in a monotone that he won't be coming so I'd better stop asking him.

"Make this quick, monkey," the Ensui master remarked once the Fuujin wielder reached him.

"Mi-chan, stop acting like a spoilt brat!" she chided roughly, tugging his hair as if for punishment. "Yanagi didn't do anything wrong, and you needn't behave like this just because she likes Recca better!"

She froze. Did she really just say what she _thought_ she just said? Oh Gods. He'd kill her now, for sure. "I'm sure you've got a brilliant way of perking me up, monkey, but so far I don't think it's working," she could hear him growl dangerously.

"Mi-chan, just listen—"

"Why should I? The last time I did, it got me into a wedding gown shop."

"Quit behaving like a kid, Mi-chan! Why are you acting like this? You're supposed to be the mature one!"

"Oh, I don't know why I'm acting this way, probably because Yanagi doesn't know I like her, and that stinking sea-monkey doesn't deserve her, and also maybe because you tried cheering me up by telling me she preferred Recca—"

He got cut off as Fuuko rammed a fist to his ribcage, which, in the process, he was sure she had not only cut off his blood system, but also cracked at least fifty percent of his ribs. "Mi-chan, you're such a _girl_," she snapped angrily, as he doubled over.

He titled his head up and glared at her. "You just wait, Kirisawa, I'll get you for this."

"Oh _really_?" Fuuko sneered, enjoying the view from her height. "And what, exactly, are you going to—"

The words were lost in her mouth as he stood up, titled her head and pressed his lips against hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 completed! Phew! Sorry I took a little while but I couldn't find inspiration at all! And sorry if this chapters sounds a bit ridiculous and the characters are all OOC…I know I made Tokiya sound pretty stupid…


	4. Chapter 4

**Only One Woman**

Anime: Flame of Recca

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: TOFUU!

Warnings: **Real** **bad plot and writing**

Summary: Yanagi gets married to Recca, leaving Tokiya heartbroken. And only one woman can mend the bishounen's broken heart. TOFUU!!!

Thank you for all the lovely lovely lovely reviews!!! I love you guys! Yeah, I noticed lots of guys kiss the girls for "revenge" so-called (as one of my reviewers had mentioned), and I myself don't get why guys can never kiss girls without excuses even though I wrote it. He-he. Anyways, a big thanks for those who reviewed once again! You are all the best!!! I'm trying to make the chapters longer…but I don't think I'm succeeding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, obviously.

CHAPTER **FOUR**

Fuuko's eyes widened, feeling the tenderness of his lips against hers, half-joyful and half-exasperated. He released about after two seconds of bliss, a smirk tugging onto the corners of his—ahem—_kissable_ lips.

"I said I'd make you pay, didn't I?" he said triumphantly, sounding almost evil. He registered his default and indifferent expression almost a second later, saying, in his icy tone, "Remember something, monkey, if you _ever_ dare mention this to anyone or ever bring up this subject ever again, I will not hesitate to tear you apart limb from limb."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko looked at her reflection in the mirror; looking right into the beautifully narrow face, warm dark blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and the slim figure that stared back at her. She didn't believe it was herself she was looking at. It'd been quite a while since she'd looked into a mirror; the Fuuko fan club in her school had always been assurance that she was pretty.

Did Mikagami see the same thing in her? He _could_…or probably not. He was the oh-so-aristocratic, natural-pretty-boy, soooo-handsome-you-could-die-for, selfishly-self-opinionated, I-don't-give-a-damn-about-other-people Mikagami Tokiya, for goodness sakes.

The same Mikagami Tokiya she had a thing for ever since SODOM. Heck, his fan club was probably twice the size of hers. She turned her back to the mirror and hurled herself onto the bed next to Ganko, who was already breathing evenly in deep sleep. Fuuko felt her body relax on the soft fabric, stretched, and sighed. Gosh, did shopping for wedding gowns take the strength out of people sometimes…especially if it ended up kissing the guy of your dreams. She rolled over, turning to face her adopted sister before finally falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokiya couldn't concentrate. That certainly wasn't like Mikagami Tokiya, the only guy who could steal the heart of a girl in a matter of seconds. He was hunched over a book, trying to read, but clearly not able to. "Stupid sea-monkey," he muttered, almost unconsciously.

Up till now, he had never noticed she had such…_kissable_…lips. Damn it, what the hell was he thinking about??? Sure, he had not forgotten about her beautiful face, filled with unruly, wild features…or her slim figure—what the heck was he thinking about???

Oh please…do _not_ tell me…he thought, sensing a feeling of dread.

"Please don't tell me…" he murmured aloud, his handsome face almost scared. "…Don't tell me I fell in love…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter finished! Sorry for the long wait…I hope to upload Chapter Five by next weekend, but I can't promise it. By the way, half of this chapter was done while watching _Jerry Maguire_ so it may seem a bit careless. Sorry about that…and please review!!! (For some reason, my own computer can't review other people's stories. It keeps going, "error on page", "error on page". If anyone knows a solution to this, please tell me.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Only One Woman**

Anime: Flame of Recca

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: TOFUU!

Warnings: **Real** **bad plot and writing**

Summary: Yanagi gets married to Recca, leaving Tokiya heartbroken. And only one woman can mend the bishounen's broken heart. TOFUU!!!

_Thank you for all the reviews! I never expected to get more than 10 reviews throughout the whole story, though you could say I have real low self-esteem in myself. Truthfully, I don't write stories for praise or flattery. I write stories simply because I love writing stories so (not to be arrogant or anything…) I love reading, writing stories and reading fanfics!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca. If I did, it'll be called Water of Tokiya (yeah sure).

CHAPTER **FIVE**

Tokiya looked up at the slim figure sitting on (that's right, _on_) his desk once he entered the classroom and almost cursed aloud. So much for his brilliant plan to get to the classroom as early as possible so nobody would be there to disturb him doing his homework (which he had been _unable_ to do thanks to a _certain_ purple-haired 'seductress', who, incidentally, was the one sitting relaxed on his desk.

"Well, look who it is, _the_ Mikagami Tokiya himself," grinned Fuuko. "Did you have sweet dreams last night after the sweet little kiss you gave me, Mi-chan?"

"Look, monkey, you were starting to nag like some demoted grandma," Tokiya growled through super-clenched teeth. "That happened to be the only possible way to shut the crap out of you up."

Not to mention also being seduced by that piece of kissable tomboyish living flesh, he thought wryly.

"I had the _best_ dreams last night," Fuuko informed him, as-a-matter-of-factly whilst ignoring what the _ice-block_ had said. She looked at him teasingly, watching him turn at least a hundred shades of red before she started laughing. So he _did_ know what she had been referring to.

"Are you hoping for a quick death at 18?" he bit out, in pretence indifference.

"Oh _please_, you wouldn't have the guts to take on _me_," Fuuko jeered, sticking her pink tongue out at the bishounen. "You're too soft."

Tokiya resisted the tempting urge to push his cleanly polished black shoe up the wind goddess' ass. Or, he observed, looking at her beautiful face and those luscious pink lips, kissing her again. ACK! WHAT WAS HE THINKING??? No, no, NO! This WASN'T happening! He had planned to go to university, get a degree and remain a bachelor until he was about 70 (since now he knew Yanagi was taken anyway), and _then_ maybe get married so he could order someone to do things for him for the rest of his life.

"Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked, coming clearer into his view and walking up to him, looking at his handsome face intently. It really wasn't like him to not snap a retort, or at least give her an infamous I-swear-I'll-kill-you death glare.

Tokiya swallowed down the almost unbearable temptation to sweep her into his arms. "What? I'm here, thanks," he remarked in an as nonchalant as possible tone.

"Do you still like Yanagi-chan?" the purple-haired wind goddess questioned, her finely made eyebrows arched so high he couldn't see them through her fringe. "I mean…"

He turned around before asking himself. Do I? He pondered on this for a few long minutes, true he still cared deeply for his gentle comrade, but the feeling of wanting her and wanting to be with her was completely different—as if it had gone from a crush to a friend. Which was what it had probably done, he figured dryly, thanks to a _certain_ purple-haired seductress.

"No," he finally answered, after what seemed like a thousand years or more to the Fuujin wielder.

Silent breathing met his answer. "Mi-chan," Fuuko started, breaking the tsunami of quietness that had descended upon the two companions. "Do you love me?"

Tokiya turned around, his eyes almost as wide as soup bowls. "Love _you_? Do I love _you_? God, Fuuko, who on earth would want to love _you_?"

"Domon would!" Fuuko snapped in response.

"Sure, that's because he happens to have the IQ level of a gorilla, which isn't as high as you monkeys seem to think," snorted the Ensui master.

"Oh yeah? Try explaining the big crowd of boys trying to suffocate me every morning when I go to class!" The Fuujin user poked Tokiya in the ribs, her cobalt blue eyes almost ablaze with temper.

"Simple, they're _all_ monkeys," he answered, crossly. "It just so happens that you're the most attractive of all monkeys in class."

"Oh, Mi-chan, do you really think so?" Fuuko suddenly registered an innocent expression, her fair hands clasped on her bosom. "Why, I'm _flattered_."

Tokiya mentally slapped himself. Curse that wind-headed, tomboyish temptress for seducing him in the _first place_! "I'm not saying that monkeys are beautiful to normal humans, you idiot monkey," he finally said icily.

"Thanks, your support cheers me up tremendously," Fuuko answered, rolling her eyes. "So do you love me or not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko stared blankly at her homework, trying to think of the answer to the circumference of a circle, but quickly gave up once she concluded her mind was on only one thing (or person, rather).

Mikagami Tokiya.

She sighed. She just had a _hunch_ that he cared for her…she didn't expect him to love her, not yet, but men _did_ have feelings after they kissed, right? Unless they were cold-blooded like Mikagami Tokiya, they did.

Only one way to find out, Fuuko figured, her beautiful face determined. Taking out her phone, she dialed Recca's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mikagami!" Recca said, wide grin on his suntanned face, as he slammed his fist into Tokiya's back.

"I told you not to call me in school again," the Ensui wielder said through gritted teeth. "Where people can _hear_ and _see_ us. What's the problem now, _Fuuko_'s engaged to Domon?"

"No," the flame master answered, still smiling cheerfully. "Fuuko's missing."

"Missing???" Tokiya stood up, almost indignantly, forcing back his chair. "If she's missing, you're supposed to be _looking_ for her, not telling me that she is grinning like the sea-monkey that you are!"

"Hey, Mikagami, cool it," remarked Recca, jumping back a few paces to avoid Tokiya's punch. "I'll find her, okay? I promise."

"Well, you had _better_," Tokiya answered, clenched fists and teeth, leaning towards the flame master until he was almost nose-to-nose. "Because if you don't, I'll personally go find her and you'll also find my foot up your butt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokiya had no idea why he was so anxious. Fuuko was really missing? Or was Recca just joking? In any case, why the hell was he so worried?

No, no, no, I'm _not_ in love with her! Tokiya told himself, denying the most possible (and obvious) answer. There must be something else, I do _not_ love her!

It was getting late. Tokiya looked up anxiously at his apartment clock. 11:34 p.m. No Recca, no Fuuko. Earlier Yanagi had come to him and tried to assure him that Recca would find Fuuko.

What the hell was happening? Last time it would've been the other way round!

He couldn't take this anymore. He got up from the couch, grabbed a jacket, and ran out of his apartment to find her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHEE! How was it? I hope it's longer than the last chapter! Once again thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Anyone guess where Fuuko went? By the way, sorry if anyone is acting OOC. I was out of inspiration for quite a while. And sorry I took soooo long to update! I try to be on schedule, and update by next weekend! Right, I'm off to music class. Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

**Only One Woman**

Anime: Flame of Recca

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: TOFUU!

Warnings: **Real** **bad plot and writing**

Summary: Yanagi gets married to Recca, leaving Tokiya heartbroken. And only one woman can mend the bishounen's broken heart. TOFUU!!!

_Thank you to all reviewers out there who reviewed! Mwah, mwah! Love you guys soooo much! Hugs all reviewers And thanks to two anonymous reviewers whom I wasn't able to reply because …well, they were anonymous and there was no reply link._

Disclaimer: I don't own FOR. If I did, Tokiya and Fuuko would've been MARRIED by now!

CHAPTER **SIX**

Tokiya collapsed onto his bed, panting. He closed his clear sky blue eyes and wondered where on _earth_ the stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_ monkey could be. He was _certain_ that he'd checked every last place in Japan. And because of that, the usual crowd of girls had trailed after him smiling like the gaga dolls they were.

He looked up at the clock. 1:57 a.m. God, it was late. He was _sure_ that he had a wrinkle coming. Darn that purple-haired stupid temptress. Tokiya got up, smoothed his disheveled silver hair, and walked out of his apartment, locking the door in the process, with only one destination in mind: Hanabishi Recca's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko yawned and rubbed her dark blue eyes. Damn it. She could never get to sleep in someone's house (especially in this case: Recca's couch) as well as she could in her own. Especially if you were laughing and watching a frantic Mikagami Tokiya look practically all over Japan for her. She smiled sleepily, recalling his indignant, desperate look as he went around looking for her. True she had been stalking him and he ran almost as swiftly as a horse, almost like one of his "zombie fan girls", as she put it, but it was worth it.

A sharp rapping on the door startled her. The couch in Recca's house was pretty near the front door. Scratch that, it was practically in front of the giant wooden door. She walked towards the door, opened it and didn't bother stifling a gasp.

"Mi-chan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokiya stared at the slender figure in front of him. The exact figure he'd been looking for.

"Mi-chan?"

"…Fuuko…what are you doing here?" the bishounen asked, hardly daring to believe his crystal eyes, his voice merely but a dangerous growl.

"Uh…sleeping over?" she asked, knowing very well she was treading on very thin ice.

"Kirisawa Fuuko!" Tokiya hissed poisonously. "I've been looking all over Japan for you just to find out you were _pulling a prank on me_?"

It all made sense now, why Recca was smiling while telling him that Fuuko was 'missing' (Recca had never been a good actor), and why he couldn't find her no matter where he'd bothered looking. Darn it, when the hell had his head been so fogged up he couldn't just see through a simple trick like that?

Since he'd fallen in love with that stinking seductress, that's when. Torn between relief and anger, he had no idea whether to hug her or to rip her to shreds presently. Especially with that outfit she was wearing, a shirt (presumably Recca's, since it was really big for her slender form) in which he could see a bit of her cleavage (he noticed, flushing a bit), hanging loosely from her slim shoulders and striped boxers (_definitely_ Recca's).

"Uh…yeah?" she asked nervously, staring at the concrete ground, before glancing up and smiling triumphantly. "So was I correct that you care about me?"

Tokiya turned a deep magenta before finally giving in to the fact that had been edging in his mind for so long. "If I didn't, would I have gone and looked all over Japan for you?" he snapped.

"So do you love me or not?" Fuuko asked impatiently.

"God, Fuuko, what the hell do you want me to do? Hug you? Kiss you? Make love right here and right now with you? For Gods sakes, of _course_ I love you!"

"Actually I just wanted to hear you say yes, but 'I love you' is much, much better, Mi-chan," Fuuko grinned, tilting her head up innocently.

"Kirisawa—" the Ensui wielder growled, before getting cut off by tender lips on his own. His eyes automatically shut as he felt slim arms around his neck. His pale hand closed onto her face, tenderly caressing her brightly flushed cheek.

His free arm snaked his way to her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. He pulled away after a good five minutes, breathless. She leaned against his shoulder, her bright purple hair wildly curled around her beautiful face.

"Fuuko…"

She looked up, staring straight into his crystal clear eyes. "Yes?" she whispered.

"Would you marry me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuko smiled groggily as she scrawled across the soft bed. "Aaaaaaah…this is a _lot_ better than Recca's couch. Sorry for the trouble, Mi-chan, but I couldn't go back home, I already told mum that I would be sleeping over and I wouldn't want to go back in the middle of the night."

"It's nothing," he answered, arched eyebrows. "Uh, Fuuko, where am I going to sleep if you're going to be all scrawled out like a mermaid on the bed?"

"Couch," Fuuko answered, grinning lazily.

Tokiya made a wonderful snorting noise that tempted Fuuko to imitate it. "This is _my_ bed. And it so happens _my bed_ is in _my_ apartment. Did I mention it was _mine_? Let's emphasize on the _my_."

"Yeah, but isn't there a guest room?"

"Have I emphasized on the _my_?"

"Aw…Mi-chan…"

"Absolutely not. I'm not sleeping on my sofa nor my guest room," Tokiya answered sternly.

Fuuko shot him a puppy-dog look, her dark clear eyes wide and her pink luscious lips in a cute pout. "_Fuuko_," Tokiya warned, his eyes narrow.

"_Please_…" the wind goddess begged pleadingly, not releasing him from her puppy-dog look.

He stared at her hardly, his handsome features stern, before his face softened into one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen Mikagami Tokiya smiled.

"Fine, I'll sleep _on_ you." Saying this, he took off his jacket and proceeded to the bed.

"MI-CHAN! GET OFF! WE'RE NOT MARRIED YET!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter's the final one! Looks like I'm going to accomplish my mission to make it below eight chapters. Thanks again for all the reviews! I love you guys! Sorry if the chapter is short, if the characters behaved in an OOC manner and if it was too fast again. It's just that I can't stand slow love stories. PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Only One Woman**

Anime: Flame of Recca

Genre: Romance/General

Pairings: TOFUU!

Warnings: **Real** **bad plot and writing**

Summary: Yanagi gets married to Recca, leaving Tokiya heartbroken. And only one woman can mend the bishounen's broken heart. TOFUU!!!

_Thank you to all reviewers **yanagi-chyan, cLoTiHeArT, Shenhui** and an anonymous reviewer for your lovely reviews that really made my day! So, as a treat, I'm updating early!_

Disclaimer: I don't own FOR. If I did, Tokiya and Fuuko would've been MARRIED by now…what more with KIDS!

CHAPTER **SEVEN**

Tokiya was practically singing. That's right. _Singing_. And Mikagami Tokiya _never_ sang. Never once in his life in exception of the time his sister had dressed him up in a prince costume and _forced_ him to sing. His sister could be as evil as any other girl, he had concluded wryly on that miserable day.

Big question: why was Mikagami Tokiya, the ice-block of a loner, _singing_? (Actually, he was _humming_.) Simple really: because tonight was the first night he was _officially wedded_. Wedded to Kirisawa Fuuko. Simply put: she was now his; he was now hers.

"Mi-chan."

Tokiya turned around, delivering a rare smile to his wife. "Yes, _darling_?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Fuuko was sprawled on the bed, her long slender arms extended, only adding more seduction to the satin almost translucent nightgown hanging loosely from her slim shoulders. She smiled lazily at her handsome husband.

"So…what do you want to do?"

Tokiya's bright blue eyes gave a slight twinkle. "Do you want a child, Fuuko?" he breathed, trying not to run to the bed and just sink his face into her wild purple curls or smash his lips into her crimson ones.

"Oh, so men _do_ have hormones," Fuuko said playfully, her darker blue eyes narrowed slyly. "How come I never knew that? Well…not until a certain _iceberg_ proposed to me a few days ago. And then he _had_ to mess up Recca and Yanagi-kun's wedding by having ours at the _exact_ same time, neh, _darling dear_?"

"They seemed pretty happy to have our wedding the same time as theirs, _dear_," the bishounen answered, slipping off his jacket and hanging it neatly into the cupboard. "Recca didn't exactly argue against it, if I may recall."

"Domon, on the other hand…" Fuuko's grin grew wider.

"Please don't remind me," Tokiya muttered gruffly, clutching at his chest where Domon had given three very, very, _very_ painful punches after frantically running around the room like a maniac when he heard the news.

Fuuko giggled childishly. "I thought it was pretty entertaining, seeing him running around like that and you trying to duck his punches."

"Thank you for the enlightening statement," Tokiya replied.

She laughed aloud, shaking her head in despair. "You two guys…honestly, you make me laugh."

He didn't reply as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and laid it out on a chair beside his apartment bed. Tokiya walked slowly towards the bed, his face blank. "Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked, almost a little frightened.

He stared at her expressionlessly before smiling. "No, monkey, there's absolutely _nothing_ wrong with me. I was just thinking…how life is funny. At first, I thought I was in love with Yanagi. Then all of a sudden, I'm married to you."

"I don't think Yanagi was exactly _the one_ for you either," Fuuko answered.

Smiling, Tokiya proceeded to join Fuuko on the bed, pressing his lips against hers tenderly. Since his sister's death, he had never been this happy, he concluded, as he widened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

And to tell the truth, he'd never thought he would've been ever again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! MUUUUUUUM! ONII-CHAN'S TRYING TO MURDER ME!!!!!"

Fuuko turned around as she felt her four-year old son bang into her slender legs. "Tai," she sighed, running a pale hand through her wild shoulder-length hair. "What have you done _this_ time?"

"MUUUUM! YOU'D NEVER BELIEVED WHAT HE DID!" Takechi, her seven-year old eldest son, came running to the garden, his silver hair wet and his dark sea-blue eyes blazing. "HE DROWNED ME!"

"It was an ACCIDENT!" wailed Tai.

"Oh yeah, _pushing me down_ into the river was _just an accident_!" Takechi shouted, grabbing his little brother and trying as hard as possible to rip him apart.

Fuuko suppressed another sigh, before jerking her two sons apart from one another. "Takechi…I'm sure your brother didn't know any better—"

"How come you're always taking _his_ side?" Takechi whined, pouting. "Just because he has purple hair."

"Is it _my _fault I'm cuter than you?" Tai asked, sticking his tongue out daringly.  
"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, MIKAGAMI TAI!" Takechi yelled, fists clenched.

"_Guys_!" Fuuko almost yelled, losing her temper. "If you don't want me to ground you for eternity I suggest you buck up and say sorry to each other!"

"He DROWNED me and you want me to APOLOGIZE?" Takechi looked at his mother with arched eyebrows and an infamous scowl.

Like Mikagami Tokiya's.

Fuuko rapped a fist gently against his head. "And what exactly was your brother trying to tell me about you killing him?" the wind goddess asked, firmly.

"Which is _not true_!"

"_Not true_??? You _bit_ me!"

Fuuko sighed and decided this could wait until their father got home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recca laughed as he threw a cheerful glance at Tokiya's scowling face.

"Lighten up, Mikagami, all kids are like that, not only yours," Recca grinned.

"I don't exactly recall me trying to kill my sister when I was a kid," Tokiya frowned.

"That's because your parents were dead and you two siblings were the only family you had left," Recca replied, his grin widening.

Tokiya threw him an infamous death glare perfected over seven years of having kids. "And besides," Recca continued hastily. "Kogenai doesn't know the horrors of having kids yet, eh, Kaoru?"

Kogenai simply dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "Who cares? Maybe I'll get Ganko to wear a condom."

"Oh, yeah, I'll bet," snorted the former Ensui-wielder. "Once you look at that girl's face you turn a dozen shades of crimson and scarlet, thanks. Enjoy your wedding night, bratty, the year you start having kids would be hell."

"Kids can't be as hard as you guys think," Kogenai answered, drinking another cup of liquor. "Knowing you guys, you're all exaggerating."

"Oh yeah? My daughter Riyo wanted to bring a rocking horse for a vacation last week," Recca said, gulping down another glass of the drink. "When I told her no, she clung onto it for hours on end and didn't get off."

"Hmn," scoffed Tokiya, rolling his sky blue eyes. "I would've preferred my sons clinging onto rocking horses rather than to try killing each other."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we certainly know where your two sons' fighting streaks come from, Fuuko-chan," Yanagi laughed.

Fuuko frowned at the Healer. "_Not_ funny, you should've seen Takechi. He was completely soaked. And my little Tai was running about like the end of the world."

"Did I tell you guys about Riyo trying to take the rocking horse for a vacation?" Yanagi grinned.

Kagerou shut off the television, since nobody seemed to be watching as the Healer started on the "rocking horse incident". "You should've seen poor Recca," giggled Yanagi, gesturing to the men sitting in the kitchen. "When he said no, Riyo clung onto it for hours and hours. We almost had to go off without her!"

Fuuko looked somberly at the men in Recca's house kitchen. "That's not exactly the reason we married them, is it? Having kids and all?"

"Love, mostly," Yanagi smiled. "But you should've known you would've gotten kids eventually. Especially with that handsome husband of yours."

"He knows what he does in bed, all right," Fuuko grinned cockily.

Ganko looked at them eagerly, trying to absorb as much information so that her marriage to Kaoru would be a successful one. She had been trying to get as much information as possible since he had proposed to her two weeks ago. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder before listening attentively to Yanagi.

"Riyo's not so much of a handful," Yanagi said, gently smiling. "The boys, on the other hand. I must tell you girls, never have twins. Yuki and Yuri…ugh…"

"Girls are not as troublesome as boys, Yanagi-chan," Kagerou advised, her voice the "listen-to-me-I-know-everything-for-I'm-the-eldest" tone. "The best thing to have is one girl and one boy, nothing more and nothing less. That way, the girl would balance out the boy's naughtiness."

"Yeah, thanks, Kagerou, the last time I tried that I ended up with two boys and zero females," Fuuko answered, rolling her dark blue eyes. "Takechi even accused me of favouring Tai because he's got purple hair like me."

"You really can't beat what Riyo said to Recca. She asked him, 'How come Takechi's daddy is so good-looking and my daddy's so ugly?' I'm telling you, Recca turned from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights!"

Ganko shook her blonde head before excusing herself from the room. That's it, she concluded. From then on, she was wearing a condom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takechi opened his dark blue eyes slowly to see the small face of his younger brother. Tai's bright blue eyes were wide and almost horrified looking.

"What's the matter?" yawned Takechi groggily, looking at his clock. Then he jerked awake. "Tai! It's 2:00 a.m.! Why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a bad dream," Tai whimpered, his eyes moist and threatening to spill tears any minute.

Without thinking, Takechi yawned again and gestured for Tai to sleep next to him on his bed.

Tai obliged gratefully, cuddling up close to his elder brother before closing his bright blue eyes and letting sleep overtake him. Outside, Mikagami Tokiya and Mikagami Fuuko looked through the ajar door, smiling.

"Troublesome kids," Tokiya mockingly grumbled.

Fuuko grinned, poking a finger accusingly onto her husband's ribcage. "You don't regret having them, _do_ you?"

Tokiya smiled, pulling his wife into his arms. "Not at all."

END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Nice? Thanks to all my reviewers for helping me go on in this fic! If it wasn't for my many, many happy reviews, I wouldn't have continued because I got writer's block in the middle. I've never written a romance story before. Well…I have but it was for Fushigi Yuugi and there weren't half as many kissing scenes in it, because it was about Hotohori's feelings for Miaka.

Once again, THANK YOU GUYS FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS FIC, AND FOR ACTUALLY REVIEWING!

Takechi: I'm not sure whether there's such a name called Takechi. If there isn't, I got it from my brother's creation called Youkai Ikkou, which is a short comic he had written about.

Hado82


End file.
